fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokepark 3: Adventures Again/Story
Beach Zone The Game starts as you see Pikachu and his friends Mew, Piplup, Chikorita and Charmander riding on a boat towards the Beach Zone. A cut-scene plays where Pikachu and his friends are talking on the dock, about how they are going to go explore the new pokepark in their separate ways. Then you receive a friend pad and register them as your friends. You now take control of pikachu and a small scene shows an overview of Sandy Cove. As you walk forward onto the beach, you meet a pokemon who introduces himself as Psyduck. Psyduck then tells the player about pokepark and about skill games (battle, chase, quiz, hide and seek, etc.) and then he challenges you to a battle, after teaching you how to use your moves. After this battle, his friend Dewpider comes up and challenges pikachu to a game of chase. After defeating both of them, you will become their friend. Psyduck then suggests that since you are new, you should go and explore around, he also suggests going to visit Carracosta and try his attraction. Now Pikachu is able to explore the area and now he can talk to Carracosta. Carracosta introduces himself and his attraction, and says that you need 5 berries to play. Then he explains what berries do. After paying five berries, he notices that you don't have alot of friends in your friend book, and that if you want to play, you should make some more friends. He then gives you back your 5 berries. To make Carracosta happy, you need to befriend the pokemon Pikipek and Pidove. Pikachu needs to talk to Pidove and he will ask you to deliver his letter to Pikipek, if Pikachu agrees to help, then Pikipek will appear in the area. Once pikachu gives the letter to Pikipek, then you become friends with both bird pokemon, and now you can go back to Carracosta. Pay him the 5 berries and now you can play Carracosta's Coastal Collector. Notice how only some pokemon can play this attraction, in this case, the pokemon you have already befriended and can play include Psyduck, Piplup and Dewpider. Choose one and begin the attraction. You will have to race along on the water collecting as many seashells as you can before getting to the finish line. The first time you do this attraction, a cutscene will appear right before you get to the finish line where Popplio appears out of the water and knocks the pokemon out of bounds, then you appear back at land. Back on land, Popplio is seen crying and apologizing to Pikachu about the incident, then she decides that as an apology, she decides to invite you over to her house to meet Primarina. Upon meeting Primarina, she immediately recognizes you as the Pokemon who saved Pokepark in the first two games, then asks you a favor. She tells you that something strange is going on in the beach zone, pokemon are dissapearing into a strange world. Since pikachu is always happy to help, he agrees to help, and Popplio joins him. Primarina suggests that you should look for clues down south at the Beachfront Town, but you need to defeat Carracosta's attraction to get there. Now that you and popplio are working together, you can play the attraction again (with no additional cost) and also, Popplio can now play it too. After finishing the attraction, Carracosta opens the gate to Beachfront Town. The entrance to Beachfront Town is between the hills near Carracosta. Popplio suggests you go talk to Primarina before leaving. After talking to her, she says that she has seen a suspicious pokemon sneaking into a portal and out, helping pokemon into the portal. She tells you that you need to look for a small blue pokemon with a big head and lights on the ends of his arms. Upon entering the Beachfront Town, you are given a small visual of the area. A cutscene then plays where Pikachu and Popplio walk into the town and are greeted by Chansey and Blissey, who they then befriend. Pikachu and Popplio then can explore the area and in an alley, they find a pokemon running an attraction that fits the same description of what Primarina said. If you talk to him, he introduces himself as Elgyem and introduces his attraction. Then he senses that you are not here to play his attraction. Then you can ask him about the portal. Elgyem then confesses that a tall white pokemon that looked like it was wearing a dress and a sunhat had offered him thousands of berries to lure pokemon into the portal. He agreed but then soon regreted it as he had no idea what was behind the portal, until he soon found out the horrors behind it. Elgyem says that he tried to get the pokemon out but it was too late, the portal had sealed. Popplio then asks if she could help get the pokemon back, and Elgyem tells her that you need alot of friends to open the portal, and that she has to complete Elgyem's Attraction before going in. Now you can play Elgyem's Attraction for 5 berries. The Attraction is called Elgyem's Electric Roundup. In this minigame, you have to play as pikachu or popplio to roll a bunch of voltorb and electrode into a cage in a time limit, if you can reach the score in the time limit, you will win, and Elgyem will wait for you at the gate to the portal. Jungle Zone Desert Zone Category:Pokepark 3